This invention relates generally to a computer screen frame. In particular, this invention relates to a frame that can be easily attached to a computer screen by the user for decorative or utilitarian purposes. The frame can also be easily removed by the user and replaced with another decorative or utilitarian frame, if desired.
Computer displays serve as the focus of attention in office and home environments. Computer users spend countless hours facing their computer displays. Some computer users have attempted to place other objects near the display to be within the user's field of view. These objects include useful items such as notes taped or otherwise attached to the display bezel and decorative items placed on top of or near the screen in an effort to enhance the aesthetic quality of the user's environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,087 discloses a note/memo board designed to surround a computer display housing on three sides. The board attaches to the display housing with angle brackets backed with VELCRO.RTM. material that mate with VELCRO.RTM. material strips on the sides and top of the display. The note/memo board, however, mounts back from the plane of the computer screen and is therefore out of the field of the user's focus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,627 discloses a television screen frame designed to block unused parts of the screen when the user is viewing a video performance that occupies only part of the screen. The screen frame attaches to the television with VELCRO.RTM. material tabs.